The Legend of zelda: Prophecy of the Sun and the Moon
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: Since Luxa and Tsuki wandered into another world their lives have been flipped onto their backs. With a Prophecy on their heels , gannon at their backs, and A promise of A hero's demise will the girls survive or will one of them betray the other and turn to the dark side? You will find out soon enough. (Note: this will be put on hiatus since demon has lost her account)
1. Enter: Tsuki and Luxa!

DISCLAIMER: Blue: Shadow nor Demon own the Legend of zelda characters. they only own their OCs

Demon: Tsuki

Me: Luxa (Yes her name is from the Gregor the overlander series)

Blue: ENJOY

* * *

Tsuki's POV

The wind and snow weren't going easy on me as I trudged to Luxa's home. I clutched my new Four Swords manga to my chest to protect it against the weather. It was unusual for it to snow this early in the year.

"Almost there. I'm almost there," I thought.

Suddenly, the snow worsened, and everything was white. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face! I was worried. I had no idea where to go. I couldn't go home because it would be too dangerous because of cars. Then, I heard Luxa call my name.

"TSUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled.

"I'M HERE!" I yelled back, which was surprising considering that I didn't talk much.

Luxa tackled me in a huge hug. I knew she was worried about me because she was motherly.

"Tsuki! Are you okay? My house is close by! Come on!" my friend exclaimed as she grabbed my arm.

We started to slowly walk towards Luxa's house, but the wind seemed to be pushing us back. Suddenly, my manga flew out from my arms and blew away.

"Oh no! Your manga! I'll go get it!" Luxa said as she started to chase after the books.

I followed her, and we kept going until the manga disappeared. We traded confused looks, and then realized that we weren't cold anymore, and the wind wasn't blowing.

"Tsuki, are we even in the neighborhood anymore?" Luxa asked me.

I shook my head, scared about what had happened. Were we dead? Were we hit by a car and didn't even know it? Then, I heard a voice.

"Children, you are not dead," a woman said, "You have been sent to the place of your destiny. Wait for the four heroes to come."

"Tsuki, what's going on?" Luxa asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know," I said softly.

Suddenly, blue light flashed before us, and enveloped us. I tried calling for my friend, but she wasn't there. When the light disappeared, I fell in front of a woman trapped within a crystal. Luxa was nowhere.

* * *

Shadow here. This is Demons work but im posting it. We're working on another collab! Yayy! Anyway, RRABAS (If ya dont rememeber than aaww)


	2. Seperation

Luxa's pov

When I woke up the first thing I realized was that Tsuki wasn't with me.

"TSUKI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "No use... She isn't here" I concluded, gathering myself up I started... Wait where was I?

"Ill ask for some help..." I said, heading towards a convenient building.

Once I stepped inside the scenery changed, I noticed that there were greens and yellows on the walls, '_Yellow? what in Dins name were they thinking?_' I thought, looking for someone... Anyone that could help me find her.

"C-can anyone help me...?" I whimpered, although I knew if something happened to Tsuki I wouldn't let myself forget it. "Excuse me..." I asked a man walking by who just ignored me and shoved me towards a man who looked strangely familiar..

"Careful" the voice above me said softly, "Now what do you need help with?" I turned on my heel and looked up at... _Link!_ I remembered mother's stories about a boy in green. How he would always save hyrule but never get the girl, "Tragic" I said without realizing the words had escaped my mouth.

"What is?" Link asked looking down at me with a very confused look on his face. "Sorry I wasn't... I didn't mean..." I stuttered, omigawd what do i do? 'Two options... Just _two' _I thought, covering my mouth. "Please help me!" I suddenly burst out.

"With what?" He asks, suddenly disgusted with my presence, "I need to find my friend!" I say, then continue "If your not going to help me i'll find her myself!" I yell at him, turning and disappearing out the doors of the odd building.

"What have I done...? My only chance to see Tsuki again.. And I blew it..." I said, as it starts raining, soaking my black hair.

I keep moving forward...


	3. A brand new legend is born

Tsuki's POV

I stared at the woman in the crystal. Her hair was short and a light blue. Her gown was the same color as her hair, and so were her accessories. She looked melancholy, then she spoke to me.

"You are Tsuki, am I correct?" she asked me.

I nodded, then said softly, "W-Where am I?"

"You are under Hyrule Castle. I, along with the other Shrine Maidens, have been imprisoned by a demon known as Shadow Link. The true Link hasn't pulled the Four Sword, but until he does, you must remain here," the woman, who I realized was the Blue Maiden, replied.

I was taken aback. I was in Hyrule? The place where I've always wanted to go? How was it possible?

"It was probably the manga that created a portal," I thought.

"Child, listen to me. You and your friend are bound to a prophecy. One that will depend on the fate of Link's quest," the Blue Maiden exclaimed.

I gave all of my attention to the trapped maiden, and she began to recite the prophecy.

"Two girls, one of the sun, and one of the moon. Both are to take part of a quest that will change their lives. They will accompany the Heroes of the Four Sword to destroy the darkness. But be warned, the one of the moon is bound to go to the side of evil. The one of the sun must bring her back to the side of the light or the darkness will win all," the maiden said.

I pondered the message. I could tell that I was the girl of the moon since I was born under the full moon, but how could I possibly join the Dark Side? This was all so confusing to me.

"Is Luxa going to be okay?" I asked, worried about my friend.

"Yes. She is in good hands," the Blue Maiden reassured me.

I stood up, leaned against the wall, and waited for the four Links to come, and possibly Luxa.


	4. Luxa and the Four Links

Luxa's Pov

The voices in my head shrouded my thoughts. 'Two girls, one of the sun, and one of the moon. Both are to take part of a quest that will change their lives. They will accompany the Heroes of the Four Sword to destroy the darkness. The one of the moon is bound to go to the side of evil. The one of the sun must bring her back to the side of the light or the darkness will win all'

I shook my head and stopped, where had that voice come from and why did what it said sound so familiar? "what the voice said was... Tsuki was born of the moon... That leaves.. No that cant be right..." I grumbled then got knocked over by a stampede of Links. "Kyaaa!" I yelled.

The red clad looked at me and came back. "Im sorry we didn't mean to hur-" He was cut off by the Blue clad knight. "Don't apologize and keep moving! we have to go to the castle!" A realization struck me as i stood up aided by the... Red Link. "Can i come with you?" I asked hopefully.

"No" Blue link replied without thinking. "Please my friend... i just want to find my friend!" I begged,

"Link tell this woman to leave us alone" Blue Link snapped at the green Link.

"No Link! i will not!" The green one replied,

"Okay Yoda. Shh" I muttered, realizing that the red one started talking to the Purple one.

"Hey link." The purple one replied. "Lets just take her along. If she gets in the way just toss her aside"

The green one nodded, "Fine." the Blue one agreed gruffly. Red Link started humming and touching the objects around him.

"Hey guys stop for a minute!" he said stopping nearly sending me crashing into Blue link and Purple Link.

"I can be Red. you can be Blue, You can be Vio, and you can be Green" He said pointing to each of the Links in turn.

I smiled looking at them. 'they have their names and their swords... whats next..?' I thought to myself. "hey miss?" Red asked, tugging on my shirt.

"Yeah?" I asked looking down at him. "You know our names but we never got yours." Red said.

"Luxa" I replied, "Luxa Evans"

"Luxa huh?" I heard Blue mutter. "More like Baka"

I turned on my heel and looked at him. "want to say that to my face?" I snarled.

Red nearly crashed into me and Blue nearly tackled me to the ground.

Ohh i knew how to fight but just chose not to get into fights. This one i was happy to get into.

"Your precious little princess Zelda is more BAKA than i am. At least i don't get into evil hands then BEG for help" I said turning to follow the other three links.

"Now THAT'S where you cross the line" I hear Blue shout at me.

A jolt of remembrance from earlier hits me.

"well here we are... the castle.." Green says going inside.

As me and the rest of the links follow their leader my hopes rise.

_Tsuki..._


	5. Companions Reunite!

Tsuki's POV

I waited with the Blue Maiden for a few hours, wondering about Luxa. Was she hurt? Was she lost? The worry was eating me alive.  
"Luxa is alright. I'm sure of it," the maiden told me. That slightly calmed me down.

Suddenly, I heard great booms and clashing of metal above me. I instantly knew that the Links were here, getting beat by Shadow.  
"Blue Maiden! The Links have come!" I said worriedly.

"I know. Another has come with them. I must help them," the Blue Maiden said as she sent a fairy to the Links.

Meanwhile, in the castle...

No one's POV

The four Links were on their knees, weak from Shadow's attacks. Luxa was the weakest.

"You never give up, do you?" Shadow said to Green as he tried to stand, the demon kicked him, sending him sprawling on the floor.  
"Weakling. Don't worry. You'll be put out of your misery soon," Shadow said drawing his sword.

Suddenly, a fairy appeared in front of the demon's face. It startled everyone.

"GAAAAAAAAAH! STOP!" Shadow yelled as he ran away.

The fairy flew over to the five, weak adventurers and teleported them to a chamber. Everyone was cured and noticed the Blue Maiden trapped in a crystal barrier.

"Are you alright heroes?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes. Thank you for saving us," Green said with a bow.

After the maiden explained everything, she told the heroes of another maiden in the Eastern Temple. Just as the heroes prepared to leave, the Blue Maiden stopped them.

"Wait. You must take someone with you. Your quest depends on her and your friend, Luxa," she exclaimed.

"Do you mean who I think you mean?" Luxa asked, hope showing on her face.

The trapped maiden smiled, turned, and said, "Tsuki, come out. These young men won't hurt you."

Luxa's heart skipped a beat as she saw strands of white hair, then her friend's face.

"TSUKI!" the girl yelled as she gave her friend a tight hug.

Tsuki only smiled, then became shy again as her eyes laid on the four Links.

"You must be Luxa's friend. I'm Green, this is Blue, Red, and Vio," the leader said as he pointed to each Link.

Tsuki nodded, then hid behind Luxa.

"She's shy," said friend said apologetically.

"A coward. Just what we need," Blue said grumpily.


	6. Surprises surprises everywhere!

Luxa's POV:

I tackled Blue to the ground in anger landing a hit to his shoulder. After everyone realized that I wouldn't stop Green dragged me away from the injured knight.

"What was that for?" Blue snapped staring at me, "Shes not a coward!" I snarled back staring at Blue. "LETS GET MOVING" Green snapped dragging me along by my hands against my will. While I was tempted to shout Rape... I wasn't sure if they knew what it was so I kept quiet.

Vio stayed behind with Tsuki and Red. They were talking about something random while Tsuki was staying quiet but still smiling as I was being dragged like a criminal. The Game of Life has dealt me and my friend a harsh card.

"I can walk you know" I said to green as we stopped. He dropped me onto my back and I heard a loud 'THUD!' from somewhere in the distance. Blue tossed me a weapon as they charged off leaving me and Tsuki alone. "So he gives me a bow..." I smirked. "I'm not very good at long distance combat" I remembered that when I got into fights with our other friend, Sora, I would always be the one with the sword.

"Luxa... You do know they aren't coming back..." I heard something, or someone say. I turned to face a creature with its eye of red. I suppressed a shriek while loading the bow now realizing Blue hadn't given me any arrows. 'Damn it BLUE!' I thought and charged at the creature like my father had taught me then faulted as the creature used its... arm... to catch me in the side sending me flying into a tree.

"LUXA!" I heard Tsuki shout backing up into a rock. I knew she knew how to fight but... a sudden instinct kicked in. "Dont" I panted getting up. "You" I growled charging for the creature again. "DARE TOUCH HER!" I snarled jumping up and kicking it in what i assumed was its head. The creature turned and looked at me unfazed by my attack. "You come after me" I snarled landing on my feet.

It was some kind of spider that id never seen in my life. Even though Tsuki had told me all there was to know about the creatures of the four swords. Frankly... I usually forget in the time of need. Which was about... now.

I looked over at Tsuki and tilted my head as a signal for her to run. I have never seen her fight even though i KNOW she knows how to. but this was one battle I didn't want her to get hurt in. She shook her head and stood her ground. Something was telling me to back down but something inside me wasn't going to let me.

I was pretty sure the Links were staring at me, wondering what I was doing. But I didn't care, I was protecting my friend, "Luxa!" I heard realizing I was sprawled on the ground staring up at someone's face which was really blurry so I couldn't make out whose it was. But hearing the four fighting in the background was enough to help me figure out it was Tsuki.

"You idiot..." I heard Tsuki mutter. My vision cleared up and I looked into her blue eyes realizing that I really was stupid for thinking that i could protect her from a demon like that, at least without a weapon.

My eyes widened as they held the creature down. "Wait!" i shouted and ran over to them. "Stay back!" I heard Blue command. I shook my head and bent down next to it. "How do you know my name...?" I asked, looking into its red eye.

"All of Vaati's minions know of you and Tsuki's arrival... Girl of the sun..." And with that Blue finished him off leaving its body parts in a pile.

I stood up suddenly terrified. "What...?"


	7. Realization

Tsuki's POV

* * *

I couldn't believe what the demon has said. Every single creature of darkness KNEW about us? That wasn't a good sign.

"Girl of the Sun? What?" Green asked, looking at us.

"Well, um, it's, um, a long story," Luxa stammered, still taken aback by the previous events.

"I believe I can explain," I said.

Everyone looked at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Two girls, one of the sun, and one of the moon. Both are to take part of a quest that will change their lives. They will accompany the Heroes of the Four Sword to destroy the darkness. But be warned, the one of the moon is bound to go to the side of evil. The one of the sun must bring her back to the side of the light or the darkness will win all," I exclaimed, repeating the prophecy that the Blue Maiden told me.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to take them along," Vio said, "Seeing as we have both girls with us."

The other Links looked skeptically at us, then shrugged.

"I guess that explains why she has white hair and pale skin," Blue muttered to Green.

Surprisingly, Green smacked the aggressive hero's head and replied, "So what? It's pretty!"

Realizing that he said it loud enough that I heard, the leader's face turned red as I smiled at him. Green looked away while Blue was laughing.

"So, where are we going?" Luxa asked as we were walking.

"We're going to the Village of the Blue Maiden. Then, we'll reach the Eastern Temple," Red exclaimed.

That night, Blue and Green were sparring, and Luxa and I were watching them. In case we had to use swords, we had to know the moves. I could tell both of them were showing off though, because Blue would shoot Luxa a cocky grin every now and then, and Green would give me a look that said, 'I'm gonna beat him. Just you wait!'

Red was cooking fish, and Vio was reading. The night was peaceful as crickets chirped, the stars glowed, and fireflies started to fly around. I was glad to get some peace before being thrown into a wild and hectic adventure. Soon, we all ate, and fell asleep.


	8. Swords clash

Luxa's POV:

* * *

The next morning when I got up out of bed the first thing on my mind was to ask Tsuki to spar with me. I walked over to the Link's tent, which was oddly colored according to where they slept, and opened the first one. 'Green' I thought, then zipped the tent back up. I sat in a tree and waited for at least one of them to wake up.

"hey!" was the next thing i heard, I jolted upright and fell off of the branch i had accidentally fell asleep on. "Are you okay...?" Red asked me as Blue gave him a stern look. I flinched and nodded. "Y-yeah I'm fine" I answered finally. Tsuki helped me up while Blue and green went on with their sparring. "C-could I try?" I asked Blue, he nodded and handed me his sword. "Now you position yourself" he said then slid my right foot back a little with his own foot.

Tsuki started giggling at my little performance. "You hurt her" Blue warned the Green Clad. "I swear to Din" he raised his fist as Green held up his hands in surrender. "I wont hurt her Ill go eas-" he started but i cut him off "You go easy on me I wont learn" Green raised his eyebrow then shrugged.

"Have it your way." he smirked but then Blue took his sword away from him. "Ill go against her then" He snapped. Green sat over by Tsuki and tried to keep his blush back. I smiled and got hit with the handle of Green's blade. "Ugh!" I groaned landing on my side. "Step one, Don't get distracted" Blue coached. I got up and got back up onto my feet. "Yeah 'Don't hurt her i swear to din' So your aloud to hurt me?" I scoffed putting Blue's sword in front of me. Blue looked taken aback and smirked. "No that's not what i meant!" Blue protested while i charged at him.

The look of utter surprise was on everyone's faces as I knocked Blue to the ground. He landed with a 'THUD!' on the ground. My eyes widened as he got up. "You think I would've stayed down to that weak attack?" He taunted then raised his hand. I closed my eyes and waited for a slap, a punch, anything. But... It never came. Instead i felt Blue's hand on my cheek I opened my eyes and saw Blue smirk.

"Tsuki's turn" Green said, and looked at Tsuki. he helped her up and took his sword back from Blue while Red let her borrow his sword. The battle commenced when Blue and I sat down.

Tsuki was stronger than she looked. She dodged every one of Green's attacks like they were in slow motion. Vio was reading and Red was watching the intense battle that unfolded in front of our very eyes. She was more skilled than I was.

Suddenly, Red's sword came flying at me. I stared wide eyed at the oncoming sword if it weren't for Blue moving me to the side i would have been a Luxa kebab. "Careful" Blue warned keeping his arm around my shoulder.

"And Match over!" Vio said now paying attention to the fight. "Green and tsuki are evenly matched" Blue said astonished. "With your and Luxa's match Luxa is closer to you Blue" Red said smiling.

I blushed and got up to ask Tsuki if shed spar with me. she looked a little reluctant at first but then said yes.

The minute we took our stances.

The battle commenced.

* * *

_Muahahaha Cliffhanger Please dont kill me. T-T_


	9. Uh oh

No One's POV

* * *

Tsuki got into position and the battle started. She and Luxa were both fighting fiercely, but weren't trying to hurt each other. So far, Luxa was winning.

"I told you I was stronger. Tsuki is getting CREAMED," Blue whispered into Green's ear.

The leader's reply was to punch his aggressive clone's shoulder. Suddenly, the clashing of swords stopped. The boys looked up to see Tsuki twitching, and then Green went up to her.

"Tsuki? Are you okay?" the green-clad hero asked worriedly.

Then, he saw something. Instead of seeing her light blue eyes, they were crimson, like blood.

"I'm fine! Now if you'll EXCUSE ME!" Tsuki replied harshly, shoving Green away.

The girl then started swinging her sword in complicated patterns that not even the Four Sword Links knew. She was even adding in some karate! Luxa couldn't keep up with her friend's movements, so within a few moments, Tsuki landed a kick in the middle of Luxa's chest and sent her flying back into a tree, weak and exhausted.

"Hmph! Some Girl of the Sun YOU are," Tsuki said with a smirk as she walked over and began to dig her sword into Luxa's shoulder.

The girl screamed in pain, and Blue and Green tried to help, but Tsuki shoved them away, too far to help.

"Now, you will die and the darkness will rise, FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the sadistic girl said as she raised her sword to plunge it into Luxa's heart.

The injured girl braced herself for the pain, wondering what happened to her friend, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see Tsuki staring at her, her face frozen in shock.

"L-Luxa? Wh-What happened?" Tsuki asked, fright radiating from her voice.

"I'll tell you what happened! You nearly KILLED HER!" Blue yelled, pinning the white-haired girl against a tree.

"What? Why would I do that?! I swear I'd never-" Tsuki started to exclaim, tears running down her face when she remembered, "No... NO! I don't know why I did that! I promise! I don't know what got to me!"

"WAIT!" Green yelled as he walked over to Tsuki. He looked into her eyes, and they were baby blue again instead of red.

The frightened girl took the chance to slip out of Blue's grip, and knelt next to her injured friend. Luxa gritted her teeth, trying to bear the pain of the hole in her shoulder. Tsuki's eyes widened, looked at her sword, threw it, and ran away.

"Great. Now we need to find her," Blue complained, beginning to stomp after her when Green stopped him.

"No. I'LL find her. You just take care of Luxa. I have a bad feeling about this," the leader exclaimed, then started running into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Luxa's POV (A/N: this is going to go back a little bit before Tsuki ran off)

* * *

I watched as Tsuki started doing some impossible moves. 'Whoa' I thought trying to dodge and block a lot of her attacks. This didn't seem so friendly anymore. 'Gahh i cant keep up!' I thought frantically. She seemed to be getting bored with this,

Soon Tsuki kicked me in the middle of my chest and that sent me flying into a nearby tree. "Some girl of the Sun you are" I heard and then Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. 'Why!?' I thought trying to bare through the pain. Not able to take it anymore I screamed in pain. Seeing that Blue and Green were being held at bay my eyes widened.

Tsuki had risen Red's sword and was aiming to strike my heart. Closing my eyes I waited for the pain, it never came. I opened my eyes to see a confused Tsuki staring at the hole in my shoulder, which was bleeding freely and dripping onto the blades of grass below it forming a small pool.

"L-Luxa what happened...?" Tsuki asked, fright radiating from her voice. I could tell she was being honest.

"I'll tell you what happened! You nearly KILLED HER!" Blue yelled, pinning the white-haired girl against a tree. I would've gotten up and helped her if it weren't for my shoulder.

"Guys..."I whispered. No one answered.

A few more bickers and Tsuki was off. "W-wait" I whispered hoarsely, another few minutes passed, i could barely hear what was going on.

"No I'LL go ... You ... Luxa... Bad... This" Green's muffled words said.

" Fine..." He turned and looked at me.

"Wounds... Bad... Ill...water" Blue said, Although i could barely understood what the Blue knight said I was confused about the words. Wounds bad Ill water... Hes going to water my wounds?

Blue got up and came back with a cloth of his clothing and a bucket. He started dunking the cloth in the water and then said "This...For... minute" what? What did he mean b- my thoughts were cut of by a sharp pain. 'OOwwwww!' I flinched as the cold water was dabbed onto my wound.

"She did some real damage" his voice became clearer.

"is she going to be okay?" i heard red ask. Blue nodded and smiled as i sat up to my full height.

"Hey wait. Don't move!" Blue ordered as I stood up. I turned sharply and looked at him, my hazel eyes staring him down.

"Would you like to continue while tsuki could be in danger?"

Blue flinched as i left to go find her... Hopefully Green would have her safe by now..

I hope...


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuki's POV

I kept running, blindly getting scratched to ribbons by briars, branches, and anything else nature could throw at me. I didn't stop until I reached a river.

"What happened to me?" I asked myself as I began to cry.

What happened back at the campsite was so unlike me! Why did I hurt my best and ONLY friend? Why?

"Tsuki? Are you here?" someone called out.

"Oh no! It's Blue!" I thought.

Not wanting to be yelled at or possibly getting hurt, I dashed to the nearest tree and quickly climbed it to the top. I let the tears roll down my face as the moon rose.

"Tsuki, your hair is as noticeable as a cucco's feathers," someone said behind me.

I screamed, and nearly fell if it weren't for the hand that grabbed my arm. I looked at my savior and saw Green instead of Blue.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me with sympathy and concern.

"I swear Green, that wasn't like myself! I couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone kill my best friend!" I nearly shouted as my sobs set in.

"Shhhhh... I believe you. It's okay," he said as we hugged.

He stroked my back, soothing me a little as I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't stop. But, at least one of the Links still tolerated me after what I nearly did.

"Does everyone else hate m-me now?" I stuttered.

"Well, Blue does, but that's just him. Between you and me, I think he may like Luxa. But you didn't hear it from me!" Green whispered into my ear.

"Hear what from you?" I asked, giving him a wink as we began to laugh.

It felt good to laugh a little after everything. Also, I could've sworn that Green blushed. But, it might've been my imagination. Just then, I heard Luxa's voice calling me.


End file.
